Criminal Love
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: AH, OOC- Rose walks along the beach after a fight with her parents and her supposed 'fiance'. While walking, she bumps into a sexy stranger, not knowing his personal background, or anything, she follows him. She soon finds herself in love, and vice versa, but when she finds out his secret… will she still love him? Will she follow alongside with him? Or will she dump him?
1. Chapter 1

_**CRIMINAL LOVE**_

**Summary: Rose walks along the beach after a fight with her parents and her supposed 'fiance'. While walking, she bumps into a sexy stranger, not knowing his personal background, or anything, she follows him. She soon finds herself in love, and vice versa, but when she finds out his secret… will she still love him? Will she follow along-side with him? Or will she dump him? AH, OOC**

**So, you can kinda guess what might happen due to the title… but give it a shot? Please?**

**So I thought of this while listening to 'Criminal' by Britney Spears. It seems like every story I have, I thought of it from a song I was listening to…**

**Anyway… hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, nor the song/lyrics. Everything belongs to the rightful owner(s). I do, however, own the plot.**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Rose POV**

* * *

I kicked the sand in front of me, as I slowly walked on the beach, right next to the blue ocean water. The sun was setting, so the sky was a mixture of purple, pink, orange, and a slight hint of blue.

My head was down, and I watched the cool water brush against my feet. My thoughts drifted back to what happened not even an hour ago.

"_You're marrying him and that's final!"_

"_But, Baba," I pleaded, "I don't want to. Why can't I marry out of love?"_

"_Because, you marrying him, can make both his and our family more powerful."_

_My father owned Mazur Inc. where we bought hotels around the world. My now _fiancé's _family did the same. Working together will bring us more money and fame._

"_You and mom married out of love. When I was little mom told me I could do the same."_

"_Things change." Baba argued._

"_He's a drunken, playboy who only cares about drugs, alcohol, and girls. He will never treat me good."_

"_I don't care! You will marry him! That's that!" Baba slammed his hand down on the table that was between us, glared at me, and walked away._

"_Sweetie-"My mother said. I cut her off._

"_No! You knew about this, and just sat there, not stopping him! You knew this wasn't what I wanted! You knew," I whispered the last part._

_My mother opened her mouth to say something, but I just got up and ran to my room. Locking the door._

_After lying in my bed for a few minutes, I had made a decision. I was going to run away._

_I didn't take much; just put my hairbrush, toothpaste, toothbrush, and a few hair ties in my purse. I also stuffed some toiletries, and enough money that would last me at least a year._

_Hey, I had a pretty big purse…_

_The last thing I took was two pictures. One of my parents; my brothers, Eddie and Mason; and I. The second one was of my best friend, Lissa, and her family with me._

_I left my cell phone here, not wanting a thousand texts, and missed calls. I would just buy a new one._

_I could hear shuffling downstairs, so I decided to use the next best exit… the window._

_I made sure I had everything I needed, once more, before slowly opening the window, making sure no sound was heard. I swung my legs over the side, and looked around for anyone or anything that could see me._

_It was clear._

_I grabbed onto the big tree branch that was in front of me, and swung down to the next one, almost like a monkey._

_I finally got to the ground. I ran towards the front of the house, down the very long driveway, typed the code to get out/in, looked back once more; taking in the look of it and memories I had here, before I ran out into the town… away from my home._

I broke out of my thoughts. It was now dark, and everyone had most likely left the beach… it was just me.

I let the tears fall, knowing no one could see them. Well I was wrong.

"I'm so sorry." A deep, manly accented voice reached my ears. He had bumped into me and I fell back on the ground. I tried to wipe my tears before he could notice them.

"Why are you crying? Are you okay?" He seemed honestly worried. I looked up, meeting his eyes for the first time.

And I have to tell you… they were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

Hell, he was beautiful. His dark brown hair reached just below his chin, you could melt just looking into his chocolate brown eyes, and don't even get me started on his body… he had muscle _everywhere_ and it wasn't overdone to make him look like he was taking steroids or look unattractive… he looked like God has sculpted him himself.

"I-I'm fine." I lied.

"No you're not. You're crying." He was one stubborn man.

"why should I even tell you? I don't know you at all."

"I'm Dimitri. Now can you please tell me what is wrong? I want to help." Dimitri pleaded.

I sighed. I felt like I could trust him even though I barely knew him.

"Okay, well it's a long story, but I will make it short. My parents are forcing me to marry a drunken playboy, to make money and fame. If I marry him, I will never be treated the way I deserve. I met him once… he hit me after I told him I didn't want to marry him. So I ran away, and here we are."

Dimitri sat there for a moment.

"Come with me."

"What?" I asked.

"You can stay at my house with me. I live alone. I promise I won't hurt you. Also where does your 'fiancé' live? I want to give him a piece of my mind."

"I-"I thought about it… do I want to live with someone I met only about fifteen minutes ago?

* * *

_**So what did you think? Should I continue?**_

_**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CRIMINAL LOVE**

**So, I haven't even had the story up for long and I already have 26 reviews! Thank you all so so much! **

**So your reviews inspired me to write another chapter :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/follows! **

**My response to people who reviewed as a 'Guest' is at the bottom of the chapter, everyone else I sent a PM. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy nor the song/lyrics. All things go to their rightful owner(s). I do, however, own the plot.**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Rose POV**

* * *

"I-"I thought about it… do I want to live with someone I met only about fifteen minutes ago?

_Yes, yes I do._

"Yes. Thank you," I responded to him. He smiled sweetly at me and held a hand out for me to grab.

Now you might say I'm crazy… but under my circumstance… I needed a place to live and couldn't spend all my money on motels, and hotels.

After he pulled me up, Dimitri dropped my hand from his. He started leading me towards the parking lot.

I started to get a bit nervous once we passed the parking lot and walked down the dark road. It was like he could sense my fear, because he turned around and smiled at me reassuringly.

"It's okay. I already promised I won't hurt you. I just walked to the beach today… I didn't take my car."

I was still a little uneasy, but I passed it off. I took a deep breath and continued to follow him.

After twenty minutes of walking, the uneasiness flooded back and I became very tired also.

"Here, we are almost there, let me carry you," Dimitri told me.

"How do you walk this far?"

"I'm used to it. I work out a lot. Now, can I carry you?"

"Um… okay." He picked me up bridal style and began walking once more.

No later than five minutes, we arrived at a small condo.

"This is it." Dimitri said.

He put me back down onto my two feet and I slowly walked up to the front door.

Dimitri pulled a key from out of his front pocket and pushed it through the key hole. A quiet _click_ was heard before Dimitri pushed open the door.

"Ladies first," He smiled slightly at me. I smiled back and walked in. It was a nice place… the living room was painted red with black furniture, and from the side view I had, I could see that the kitchen was an off-white color, and the hallway was light grey.

"Nice," I nodded slightly.

"Thanks. I can show you to your room if you wish."

"Sure. That would be nice." Dimitri nodded and led me down the hall and to the left. Soon, he opened a door, and we stepped inside.

"This is it. It isn't, much… but that's what I got." He shrugged. His face showed it all… he felt like it was less than what I deserved.

I smiled gratefully to him, "This is perfect, thank you."

He returned the smile, "No problem. I am right across the hall if you need anything. There is food in the kitchen if your hungry. Also the bathroom is over there," he pointed to a door inside the room that was to the right of the room, "So, yeah. I will leave you to it."

He turned and quietly closed the door behind him. I stood there, frozen.

_What did I do to deserve someone this nice? Even if it was a stranger…_

* * *

_The eyes taunted me as I stood in front of him. _

"_You'll make perfect girl to walk beside me, holding my arm during meetings and balls, etc." He sneered at me. _

_Tears welled in my eyes. Why did they force me to marry him? We weren't even married yet and he didn't treat me right._

"_I don't want to marry you." My voice was strong, but on the inside… I was freaking out._

"_What did you say to me?"_

"_I don't want to marry you,"_

_He brought his arm up and slapped me across the face. I fell to the floor, cradling my stinging cheek with my hand. Tears welled in my eyes._

"_Jessie! We are leaving. Let's go!" Jessie Zeklos, my fiancé, mother shouted from the other room._

_He glared at me once more, before turning to follow his parents._

"Roza!" I shot up and gasped, breathing heavily. Dimitri was sitting next to me on the bed, worry shining in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Ye-yes," I said shakily.

"Don't lie. Tell me the truth."

"I-it was just a dream that I had. It scared me. It was actually more like a memory than a dream." I admitted.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"My fiancé, when he hit me." Dimitri's eyes darkened in anger.

"No man should ever hit a woman." I touched his bicep gently.

"I know Dimitri. After that I knew I had to get away… that is why I am here."

"How about we get you something to eat?"

"Okay," I agreed.

* * *

**Abe POV**

* * *

She's gone. Just like that. I never expected that one day my baby girl would run off into the world alone. Not this early. And definitely not without telling someone.

I held Janine closer as she sobbed harder into my chest.

"She's gone," Janine whispered between her sobs. I rubbed her arm in a comforting manner.

"We'll find her. I promise." I just hoped I could keep that promise.

* * *

'**Guest': Thank you for reviewing! I definitely will write more!**

'**Guest': I will continue! Glad you love it! Thank you for reviewing!**

'**Reddit511': I know right! ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

'**pd': So happy that you love it! **

'**Mrs. Belikova ': Thank you again for the idea! But instead I did Jessie instead of Mikhail ;) I was going to do Mikhail but he seemed to "Old" for Rose… I don't know why I thought that considering Dimitri is 7 years older than her… but yeah. But thanks for reviewing!**

'**aj daviss': Thanks!**

'**Guest': Thank you! Glad to hear it is interesting!**

'**Guest': I did (obviously, lol!) Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

**So what did you think about Jessie being Rose's fiancé? gave me the idea, so thank you to her! **

**Review please?**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**CRIMINAL LOVE**

**50 reviews!? It means so much to me! Really, when I saw it, I screamed (Thank God no one was home to question me lol!).**

**Here is another chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy!**

**Who has heard Rihanna and David Guetta's new song 'Right Now'? I love that song!**

**Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/follows! **

**My response to people who reviewed as a 'Guest' is at the bottom of the chapter, everyone else I sent a PM. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy nor the song/lyrics. All things go to their rightful owner(s). I do, however, own the plot.**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Rose POV**

* * *

Days has passed since I ran away and started staying with Dimitri. I thought everything was fine, until Dimitri started to distance himself from me, and would stay out late.

I sat at the kitchen table all alone, thinking back to when I questioned Dimitri.

"_Dimitri?" I asked._

"_Yes," He turned. I almost forgot what I was going to say because Dimitri was shirtless, his muscles were hypnotizing._

"_Uh, um. I- why are you ignoring me? And coming here late… really late? Did I do something? Did I make you mad? I will leave if you don't want me hear." It all rushed out of my mouth._

"_No, Rose. I'm not mad at you. I didn't realize I was ignoring you. I'm sorry." I was going to forgive him, but he still didn't answer my question._

"_You still didn't answer all the questions. Why are you coming home late?"_

"_Why do you need to know?! You're not my girlfriend or wife! Why should I tell you. You are lucky I'm letting you stay here, and this is how you treat me? Pushing about my personal life? Thanks Rose. Really." He exploded. He looked at me once more, before grabbing a shirt and walking out of the room._

_I walked back into my bedroom, and cried._

That was last night. This morning when I woke up, Dimitri was already gone.

I heard the front door slam shut and I looked up. Dimitri stood there, his eyes filling with anger as he spotted me. He shook his head and started walking towards his bedroom. I quickly got up and followed him.

"Dimitri!" I called.

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

* * *

"Dimitri!" I heard her sweet voice call to me. I was angry, yes. At her, but more with myself. I knew I shouldn't have dragged her into this with me. I shouldn't have involved a troubled girl with all my problems and put her at risk.

But I couldn't help it. She was just so irresistible.

"Dimitri, wait."

I turned sharply to look at her.

"What?" My voice was harsh… harsher than I wanted it to be.

"I'm sorry. I really am. You were ri-" I held my hand up, cutting her off.

"It's fine Rose."

"No it's not. I shouldn't have pushed you for information. It is your life, and as you said I'm not your girlfriend or wife, so it's not my business. I truly am sorry." She said.

I was quiet for a while, and Rose must have taken that as a bad sign, I could tell when the tears pooled in her eyes.

"Dimitri?" She questioned softly, the wetness in her eyes made me break. I pulled her to me and held her tight against my body in a hug.

"It's okay, Roza, it's okay."

* * *

**Short, I know. I wanted to get something up for you all, because it has been a hectic holiday season and what not and I really wanted to update. Also I am going to try to update: To Cherish A Day, Killer Moves, Care For Me; Care For Me Not, and maybe Good Girls Aren't Always So Good. :)**

**So stay tuned for those. I am not promising that all those are going to be updated today because it is Christmas Eve! **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be loner ;)**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews/favorites/follows! They mean so much! :D**

**I can't believe I already have 66 reviews and only 4 chapters!**

**So sorry for the delay! I have a lot of tests from school, and it is mid-terms -_-**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

I awoke the next day, feeling sweaty and tired. I turned to look at the clock, which read: 1:27pm.

_Did I really sleep this late?_

"Roza?" I heard a knock and a soft voice, laced with a Russian accent.

I groaned. I felt the presence come closer and a hand touch my forehead.

"Roza," He said gently, "your forehead is burning, I think you have a fever."

Great… just what I needed… being sick.

"I have to go to… work." Dimitri was a bit hesitant when he said 'work'.

"But on my way back home I will try to pick some medicine up for you." He finished.

All I could do was nod.

He pushed my hair away from my face before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Goodbye, Roza." He whispered, before shutting the door.

Even though I didn't feel well… I couldn't fall back to sleep. I slowly slid out of bed, trying to ignore the pounding in my head and the dizziness.

I soon got to the kitchen, and poured a bowl of cereal, wanting to get something in my stomache.

My head was still pounding so I slowly got up and started looking through Dimitri's cabinets and drawers, trying to find Aspirin or something to numb the pain inside of my head.

As I was about to close the last cabinet, something caught my eye… It was a gun.

_Why would he have a gun?_

Maybe for protection, I thought as I tried to calm down.

However, it didn't work… I began hyperventilating.

I slid to the ground, trying to take deep breaths, to calm myself down.

After about five minutes, I had became stable enough to drag myself to the couch.

Turning on the TV I thought would help calm me down, but it did the exact opposite.

"_There has been a robbery at the bank downtown. The suspect has got away, but is expected to be carrying a gun. Police are on the lookout, but if you see anyone suspicious, please call the local police department immediately… this is not the first time something like this has happened."_

The gun I found in the drawer just moments ago came back to mind.

It couldn't be him. It was just for protection.

But then why was he so hesitant mentioning the word 'work'? Why did the robbery happen not much later after Dimitri left?

_It is just a coincidence. Dimitri's not a criminal. I am sure of it, _I thought.

* * *

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know by reviewing!**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm SO sorry for the long wait! I have no excuse really, besides being busy, which isn't really a good excuse… **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, I only own the plot.**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

Dimitri came in late that night. The news that I watched this morning was still making questions run through my head.

"Hey," I said from the couch.

Dimitri looked over to me, something flashed in his eyes but went away before I could really tell.

_Was it guiltiness?_

"Hi," He responded, before walking over and sitting down next to me. "What are you watching?"

_This is my chance._

"Oh, just the news. Apparently there was a robbery not soon after you left this morning not far from here."

I saw Dimitri stiffen out of the corner of my eye.

"Hopefully they catch whoever did it soon, who would do something like that?" I turned to him.

"Someone crazy." He responded before quickly getting up and walking into his bedroom.

_Could he really be the person who did it? Or does he know someone who did?_

I got up and followed him. I didn't knock, just opened the door.

I froze in fear as I spotted the gun in his hand. His back was to me, and when the door opened he turned and raised his gun.

"Rose!" He gasped and threw the gun to his bed. I was shaking.

"It was you wasn't it? You robbed the bank."

I could see the wheels turning in his head, probably thinking whether he should lie or not.

"Don't you dare lie Dimitri."

He sighed deeply, "Yes… but I had a good reason!"

"Dimitri, there is no _good _reason for robbing a bank."

"Okay, I don't have a reason. I'm a screw up! My family sent me here, not caring about me, every girlfriend I have leaves me! I'm all alone! I have no one!"

"You have me Dimitri, I-"

"No!" He cut me off, "It's not true! Those are the exact words everyone says, and guess what? They are gone within a week."

His screaming was scaring me and I was slowly walking back out the door.

_What was I thinking? Saying I was there for him… he is a criminal!_

"See! You're leaving! Just like they all do…" He whispered the last part. It broke my heart to see him like that, but I was to afraid to do anything else.

"I-I'm, I will be in the other room." I turned around and ran to my room before he could do anything else.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Sorry it is so short, I will try to make the next one longer! I have some writers block for this story so if anyone has any ideas feel free to tell me :) I'll give you credit if I use them! **

**So what did you think of this chapter? Review!**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


End file.
